


Falling in Love

by christinesangel100



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bismuth is only mentioned briefly, Only sort of major character death?, idk - Freeform, spoilers for a single pale rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinesangel100/pseuds/christinesangel100
Summary: Pink Diamond had wanted a colony more than anything, a way to prove herself to the other Diamonds. Now she was here, she realised it was a lot harder than she'd expected.Spoilers for A Single Pale Rose.





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this earlier today as a sort of way to write about my feelings about everything? I don't think Rose is more villainous than before or anything, I actually kind of understand more now this has been revealed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I loved the episodes!

She fell in love with Earth.

     She’d wanted a colony for so long, and now she had one she realised how lovely it was. There was so much life! The other diamonds had told her to simply destroy the organic life, to not care. But she saw the humans, she saw them living their lives, growing and changing.

     It was amazing.

     She found herself watching them, disguising herself to go among them at times, exploring the world she was taking over.

     It was only a few months in before she realised she couldn’t let them all die. This world, with it’s beauty and perfection. It was so wondrous, so different to everything she’d known.

     “There’s too much organic life.” She said to the other diamonds. “It’ll be too difficult to get rid of them, and there’s no real need to –“

     “Of course there’s a need to. This planet can create more gems, more resources. Do your duty, Pink.”

     And so she tried, but she didn’t want to anymore. She couldn’t bear the thought of all these humans dying.

     She created a space station, where humans could live safely in a paradise, always given enough food and water and care. They would be happy there, she was sure. She ordered gems to collect humans, and used one of her new gem types, Rose Quartz gems, to care for them in the zoo.  
Their imprisonment didn’t make the humans happy. She didn’t understand. She’d given them everything they could need, hadn’t she? Feeling she must have missed something, she returned to Earth. She spent more time with the humans. She explored the planet further.

     “Maybe we don’t have to destroy this planet – couldn’t I take another planet for my colony? A planet that doesn’t have so much life?”

     “Don’t be ridiculous. Stop making excuses. You asked for this.”

     They wouldn’t listen. No matter how many times she tried.

     She wondered what would happen if her gems wanted to protect the planet, too. If someone else stood against this. Maybe the Diamonds would listen to them.

     She looked at her Rose Quartz gems and smiled. They were perfect – created exactly how she’d wanted them. Hard working soldiers, able to care.

     She shapeshifted. Her gem would never pass for a Rose Quartz, she thought – but then, if she moved it, rotated it…yes!

     The only person she told of her plan was her Pearl. She took on the form of a Rose Quartz, mixing with the other Rose Quartz's she’d created and talking about the beauty of earth. Talking about how astonishing the life forms here were.

     Some of them listened.

     Some of them went to Pink Diamond. They seemed to view what ‘Rose Quartz’ had been doing as wrong, spreading slander against the Diamonds. That hadn’t been what she intended.

     The other Diamonds still would not let her end things. They wouldn’t let her leave this colony behind. In truth, she didn’t want to leave it, but she didn’t want to destroy it, either.

     ‘Rose Quartz’ started a rebellion. Small ways to sabotage the colony, make it slow down. Pink was proud of her actions. This, this would finally work!

     “Deal with these rebels. They will do nothing.”

     She recruited others. Her Pearl joined her immediately, loyal to her but also starting to love the idea of freedom. There was a Bismuth who wanted to build weapons instead of buildings, a Snowflake Obsidian who wanted things to change and be better. A Crazy lace Agate, a Biggs Jasper. Slowly, more and more gems joined the rebellion of the Crystal Gems, led by Rose Quartz. All the other Rose Quartzes at this point were at the human zoo, caring for the humans she’d taken there. A part of her worried. If everything went wrong, at least some humans would still survive. If she won, if she managed to save Earth, she would go back for them, bring them back to their home.

     The rebellion grew. Day by day more gems joined the cause. Pink tried to face the other diamonds again, talk to them about the rebellion, about the importance of life on earth.

     They didn’t care.

     The gems who had joined her rebellion were dying, shattered by Blue and Yellow Diamond sending forces to ‘help’ her regain control. She had to do something. She had to stop this.

     The effect it was having on the others was clear. They became angrier towards homeworld gems, more desperate. Bismuth had tried to create a weapon to shatter gems. She didn’t want more destruction. Shattering gems was something no one could come back from. She refused, turning Bismuth’s ideas down, horrified at the concept.  
Shattering a gem. It was wrong. It completely destroyed them. She had never purposely shattered anyone, never tried to. She argued, and Bismuth, furious, desperate, hurting and grieving, fought her. Attempted to shatter her, in a moment of desperation. She had poofed Bismuth, tears streaming down her face, and bubbled one of her closest friends. She couldn’t let them start shattering other gems. It wasn’t right. It couldn’t be right.

     She spoke to the Diamonds again, pleading, stating excuse after excuse in the hopes that one of them would work. Reasoning hadn’t. Trying to explain how she felt about the life here, about the wish for freedom for gems, hadn’t worked either. They didn’t want things to change.

      “This Rose Quartz can not harm you. As long as you are here to rule, Earth will be a colony.”

     It took a while for those words to spark an idea. That was the point, wasn’t it? Earth was  _her_ colony. Earth was _her_ world. She wasn’t allowed to rule it how she wanted to, but that didn’t matter. Blue and Yellow didn’t care about her – all they cared about was how she presented herself as a Diamond. They didn’t care about Earth, either.

     The sword Bismuth had made her could only dissipate a gems form, but very few gems knew that. Bismuth had known. Bismuth was already bubbled, unable to hurt anyone or speak against her actions. Not that Bismuth would want to speak against shattering Pink Diamond. Bismuth hated Pink Diamond so much it had made her feel sick with guilt to hear about it. Bismuth would have happily used the Breaking Point to shatter Pink herself.

     Of course, _she_ couldn’t shatter Pink herself. But it wasn’t something she could really ask anyone else to do. Everyone would expect it to be Rose; she was the leader of the rebellion after all. If anyone could shatter a diamond, she could.

     She talked about her ideas to Pearl. Pearl, who she could trust, who had the same ideals she did, who cared about earth and freedom and change. Pearl, who could finally be free, truly free, if Pink Diamond was gone. She’d seen Pearl as free, and so had the others, but this would make it certain. Pearl belonged to no one. She had loyalty to her diamond still, but Pink had told her time and time again that Pearl did not belong to her. It was true, but now in every way Pearl would be free.  
And so would she. Free to be who she wanted to be, Rose Quartz, someone able to bring about change where Pink Diamond had been unable to. Someone who could make things better.  
Someone who could actually lead a rebellion.

     Pearl was hesitant. It seemed so…extreme. But it had to be. In the end, Pearl agreed. Pink handed her the sword and put a flower in her hair. She made fake gem shards the same colour as her own gem, that would look as though they were shards of a fallen diamond.  
She thought of the image of Rose Quartz, how she wanted to look. She would reform that way.

     Before leaving the Palanquin, she gave one last order.

     “Let’s never speak of this again.” She didn’t realise the consequences of this order, thinking it was like any other. She wouldn’t find out until much later how much damage her words had caused.

     She left, moving past the curtain and stepping outside, stepping away from her guards. Her Pearl waited, following only a few minutes later.

She turned, to face the rebel.

     “Rose Quartz.” She said, calm. She knew this was the right choice.

     Pearl looked at her, disguised in the image Pink had chosen for herself. She reached out with the sword, and stabbed Pink through.

Pink heard a cry of horror and anguish as she poofed, from one of the many gems in her retinue. She saw Pearl’s eyes filled with tears as she vanished.

 

      When she came back, she was Rose Quartz, the true shape of her gem hidden from sight. No one would ever know who she used to be, and all the gems who wanted freedom would get it. She was no longer a diamond. Pink Diamond had been shattered, her shards spread where she’d fallen. Rose Quartz had risen, able to truly be free.

 

 


End file.
